


Пирамиды Джера

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work, Космоолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmooluhi - Olga Gromyko
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rating: NC17, Жестокое отношение к животным, Многочисленные смерти персонажей, приключения, триллер, ужасы, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Z-37 — DEX-6, принадлежащий исследовательской Корпорации. Это история о его полёте на планету под названием Джер.
Kudos: 5





	Пирамиды Джера

**Author's Note:**

> Автор идеи bitari  
> ===========  
> Бета Iren.

Когда Z-37 смотрел в зеркало, он видел широкие губы, светлые глаза с выцветшими ресницами, средней густоты брови и небольшой шрам вдоль впалой щеки. Сейчас его волосы были выкрашены в зелёный после приказа К. Конора, и из-за этого механика к себе уже вызвала для разговора капитан Мэйбл. Так только она одна умела поставить голосом на место любого из своего экипажа, жёстко и требовательно. Невысокая, с короткой стрижкой рано поседевших волос, сухопарая. Капитана боялись все, даже здоровяк-кок, чернокожий Вран Дальний слушался её беспрекословно, о двух пилотах и говорить нечего. По словам механика К. Конора, готовил Вран как боженька, — Z-37 мог зарегистрировать умеренное количество специй в его кухне и питательность производимой пищи, когда доедал за командой объедки; впрочем, случалось это редко, — так что коку были даны самые большие послабления в экипаже их исследовательского судна. Однако Z-37 регистрировал у Врана Дальний начальные признаки стресса каждый раз, когда Мэйбл повышала голос.

Признаки стресса в данный момент были и у механика. К. Конор старался их не выказывать, но учащённое дыхание, движения зрачков и повышенная потливость ладоней от зоркого детектора DEX-6 никуда не делись. Если бы Мэйбл сделала запрос, Z-37 сдал бы К. Конора с потрохами. Она числилась у Z-37 в коротком списке основных хозяев.

— Какого хрена, Конор? — рычала Мэйбл. — Тебе что, делать нечего? Иди посудомойку перебери, климат-контроль в медотсеке проверь. Чего ты к Зэту прицепился?

«Зэт» — это был он, его второе имя, неофициальное. Произносить каждый раз «Зэт тридцать семь» для команды было слишком долго. Люди вечно всё оптимизировали.

— Да я просто... — ныл механик и теребил свои разноцветные дреды разной длины, — ну скучно ж было, сэр. Вторую неделю тащимся, вот я и подумал... Сэр...

Иногда дреды К. Конора попадали под паяльник или занимались от случайной искры. Тогда механик отрезал одну-две трассы без сожалений. Очевидно, наплевательское отношение к волосам он перенёс и на киборга, посчитав его одним из пунктов в списке оборудования, за которое он был в ответе. Что являлось не совсем точным. У механика были такие же права, как и у остальных членов команды. Все они, и даже доктор Аико Мидори, были прописаны у Z-37 в списке хозяев второго порядка.

— Не смей заниматься хернёй, когда у нас на борту эти гости, Конор, — низко рыкнула Мэйбл, пристукнув ладонью по ближайшей стенной панели. — Всё, что угодно, когда кругом только свои, и, едрит твою вошь, хоть сейчас посиди на жопе ровно!

— Да я только...

— Хватит мне тут блеять! Сегодня киборг, завтра соль в сахарнице, послезавтра веселящий газ в душевой, потом блядки после отбоя и пьянство во время дежурства?!

— Ну, блядки — это не ко мне, это к пилотам...

— Конор, заткнись, бога ради, не спорь, не выводи меня ещё больше! — рыкнула Мэйбл снова. — Сейчас выношу тебе предупреждение. Слажаешь второй раз — уберу премиальные. А премиальные в этот раз должны быть большие, Конор. Не хотелось бы лишиться всей суммы, правда?

— Правда, капитан Мэйбл, сэр... Я всё понял, сэр.

— Ну вот и вали к себе в каюту, раз понял. И этого к себе забери, сделай с ним что-нибудь... Хотя нет, ты-то сделаешь. Отставить. Зэт, сбрей волосы на голове и после запусти их ускоренный рост. После этого возвращайся к выполнению своих стандартных обязанностей.

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — ответил Z-37 и отправился в душевую.

Гости заставляли Мэйбл нервничать. Ей оставалось всего два года до выхода на пенсию по выслуге лет, и она хотела доработать их в прежней должности и... Летать дальше, конечно же. Потому и гоняла сейчас свою команду при представителе Корпорации, на которую работала, и журналисте, приглашённом из независимой инфранет-компании, чтобы освещать ход их исследовательского проекта. Замечания о неуставном поведении и ненадлежащем внешнем виде сыпались на команду, как гайки, болты и конденсаторы из любимой банки К. Конора. Мэйбл старалась выжать из команды всё. Ведь они были первым человеческим кораблём, прилетевшем к недавно открытой необитаемой планете исследовать следы древней цивилизации. Нельзя было ударить в грязь лицом.

Мэйбл знала, что Аико Мидори время от времени закупает запрещённые препараты на Джек-Поте. Знала, что оба пилота, Пит Первый и Пит Второй, клоны второго поколения с колониальной планетки на границе человеческого сектора Галактики, сожительствуют друг с другом. Пит Первый утверждал, что он на пару лет старше Пита Второго, и звал его Питти, но на взгляд окружающих они были на одно лицо. И ни татуировок, ни пирсинга в ушах, казалось, они наоборот старались подчеркнуть свою идентичность даже тем, что носили одинаковую одежду, когда были не на дежурстве. Мэйбл знала о них и требовала, чтобы в этот полёт они ничем не эпатировали гостей. Мэйбл знала о тайной страсти Врана Дальний, — все знали и любили котопса породы чи-мяу, Бробочку, мелкорослую, с глазами чуть навыкате, и чрезвычайно ласковую животину с длинной шерстью. В обязанности Z-37 входило его кормление. Но в Уставе Корпорации было прописано, что на исследовательских судах содержание домашних животных запрещено. Капитан Мэйбл на время полёта заставила Врана держать чи-мяу в своей личной каюте и ни в коем случае не выпускать наружу, чтобы гости не увидели. Поэтому Z-37 приходилось выгуливать Бробочку, когда гости спали.

Капитан Мэйбл знала почти обо всём. А о чём не знала, Z-37 рассказать ей не мог. Ведь она не спрашивала.

Один из гостей Корпорации, журналист В. Смежит — по имени Володар его никто никогда не звал — был мускулистым и гибким, будто он не над репортажами полжизни работал, а в спортзале всё свободное время проводил. При первичной регистрации Смежит был автоматически отнесён системой Z-37 к хозяевам третьего порядка. Человек со стороны; казалось, с ним никто не собирался сводить близкое знакомство, — разве что кроме врача Аико Мидори, сдавшейся под его уговорами на вторые же сутки. Смежит называл это личными интервью, Аико — внеплановыми осмотрами, пилоты и кок смотрели на их зачастившиеся встречи сквозь пальцы и почему-то не докладывали о них капитану. Мэйбл, при всей её внимательности к неуставным мелочам и грешкам команды, совершенно не умела замечать творящейся у неё под носом мелодраматичной истории развития неуставных отношений. Если бы Z-37 кто-нибудь спросил, он бы рассказал, но его не спрашивали. Второй гость Корпорации был даже не гостем, а скорее владельцем. Держатель внушительного пакета акций, богатый аристократ, молодой несовершеннолетний человек двадцати с половиной лет, Тан Кристи. Через полгода он должен был вступить во владение своим имуществом самостоятельно, а пока от его имени активами Корпорации заправлял его дядюшка. Тан говорил, что дядюшка не обрадовался, когда узнал, что племянник со скуки хочет поприсутствовать на корабле, совершающем сенсационное исследование, но сделать ничего не мог. Что Тан хотел, то он всегда получал. Интересно, если бы капитан Мэйбл узнала, чего именно и как часто хотел и получал от Z-37 Тан, она бы вынесла предупреждение ему за использование рабочей техники не по назначению? Вряд ли. Тан Кристи, как один из совладельцев Корпорации, был в коротком списке хозяев первого порядка и имел все права отдавать Z-37 любые указания. Такие как «зайди ко мне после отбоя», «встань на колени», «открой рот» и прочие. Если бы Мэйбл знала. Но она не знала. Z-37 не получал приказа рассказывать ей всё, это во-первых. Во-вторых, Тан каждый раз, прежде чем выпустить его из своей каюты, отдавал один и тот же приказ: «Сотри все данные за последние полчаса», и Z-37 послушно стирал их. Однако почему-то продолжал всё помнить.

***  
Аико Мидори раньше работала в DEX-компани. Именно она сейчас занималась обслуживанием Z-37. За завтраком она приказала, чтобы он отправился с нею в медотсек.

— Последнюю проверку мы проводили неделю назад. Что-то мне не понравились твои показатели.

— То есть, тебе не интересно, ни на какой планете мы приземлились, ни пригодна ли для дыхания атмосфера? — удивился Смежит, увязавшись за врачом и киборгом в медотсек. Он ходил сюда, как к себе домой. — Сегодня все такие взбудораженные, корабль наконец-то приземлился, дроны отправлены для взятия первых образцов грунта и атмосферы, а ты возишься с кибером?

— Потом будет некогда. А Зэт нестабилен. Впрочем, процессор у него работает хорошо, без срывов, а вот органическая часть мне что-то не нравится. Z-37, раздевайся и вставай в стенд!

Он послушно принялся выполнять команду, разделся догола, сложил свою одежду на стол рядом со стендом и встал в холодную металлическую рамку, установив положения рук и ног относительно креплений. Впрочем, Аико никогда их не задействовала.

— Да тебе просто на голого мужика посмотреть захотелось, признайся, — сказал Смежит с лёгким оттенком ревности в голосе. Z-37 отметил его в штатном режиме, но пока Смежит не проявлял агрессии, защищать Аико не требовалось. — Тебе что, уже меня мало?

— Если не нравится смотреть, то можешь выйти, — хмыкнула Аико, производя подключение к процессору Z-37. Потом хмыкнула ещё раз. — Отлично...

— Что отлично?

— Всё так, как я и думала. Синтез Гибульского в начальной стадии.

— Какого ещё Гибульского? Что это значит? Он бракованный или как?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — Аико улыбнулась тонкими губами, накрашенными ярко-алой помадой. — Его развитие идёт полностью по плану. Наверное, профессор их такими и создавал. Но чтобы органическая часть вступила во взаимодействие с кибернетической, нужно время, как корням цветка нужно время, чтобы оплести камень. Дайте ему питательную среду и условия, и рано или поздно он пойдёт в рост.

— Хм, — теперь голос Смежита был полон скепсиса. Он отошёл от стенда на пару шагов. — Короче, мужика себе растишь, я понял.

— Удивительно, что все мысли у тебя только о сексе. Ты как свои статьи пишешь, Смежит?

— Нормально я их пишу. Короче, у вас тут сорванный DEX. Значит, он скоро вас тут всех порешает. Надо сдать его скорей в DEX-компани. Утиль-команду вызвать. Я не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего!

Аико покачала головой.

— Он вовсе не сорванный. Он даже стабилен и выполняет все приказы.

— Ты проверяла? Точно стабилен?

— А чем я тут, по-твоему, занимаюсь? — в голосе Аико прорезалось раздражение. Она вздохнула, стараясь его обуздать. — Ладно, раз уж ты здесь, хочешь фокус? Всем обычно нравится.

— Эмм... Ну, хочу, — сказал Смежит. Для человека, обладающего настолько мощной мускулатурой, он вёл себя слишком неуверенно. Z-37 привык оценивать физически развитых людей как более приоритетные цели и опасных соперников, но сейчас в медотсеке, пожалуй, самым опасным противником была бы всё же Аико Мидори.

— Зэт, перейди в боевой режим, — приказала она.

Z-37 выполнил приказ. Он уже знал, что за этим последует.

— Бля! Ни хрена себе! — сказал Смежит.

— Вот именно, ни хрена.

— А как это... Ну, он... Просто въехал туда, и всё?

— Разработка DEX-компани. Чтобы мягкие ткани не травмировались.

— Трындец. А обратно как?

— Зэт, выйди из боевого режима.

— М-да... Ну и фокусы... Хотя знаешь... У меня-то побольше будет.

— Сравнить не получится, — тонко улыбнулась Аико. — Чтобы запустить процесс эрекции, нужно установить специальный софт. От Irien, сам понимаешь.

— То есть, он импотент что ли?

— А зачем боевому киборгу заниматься сексом? Производители всё продумали грамотно.

— Ну не знаю... Мужик, у которого не стоит, — это стрёмно. — Смежит покачал головой.

— Зато теперь ты знаешь, что он тебе не конкурент. — Аико распустила волосы, собранные до этого в короткий хвост, и те рассыпались по воротнику её халата.

Смежит посмотрел на неё. Аико посмотрела на него в ответ и отдала указание корабельному искину:

— Шелл, заблокируй дверь в медицинский отсек.

Z-37 продолжал стоять в стенде.

***  
В кают-компании собрались все, даже кок и механик оставили свои рабочие места, чтобы ознакомиться с общим объявлением. Z-37 занял пост у выхода, чтобы выполнить любое указание, если кому-то из его хозяев что-нибудь понадобится. Капитан Мэйбл запустила на голоплатформе презентацию, созданную Питом Вторым на основании данных, полученных от дронов.

— Планета пригодна для обитания, — говорила Мэйбл, заложив руки за спину и прохаживаясь вдоль платформы взад и вперёд. — Вредные примеси в воздухе отсутствуют. Воду из исследуемого водоёма, — на карте голоплатформы показалось очертание озера, его глубина и ширина, — можно потреблять после кипячения. Содержит повышенное количество минералов и солей, так что я бы рекомендовала предварительную очистку. Плавать в ней не рекомендовано: слишком холодно. Температура воды — десять градусов Цельсия, температура воздуха в дневные часы пятнадцать-восемнадцать градусов, в ночные — от нуля до минус трёх.

— Как прогноз погоды, — шепнул Пит Первый. Вран Дальний басовито фыркнул, старательно сдерживая смех.

— А теперь... О наших соседях, — с нажимом произнесла капитан Мэйбл, и смешки тут же прекратились. — Яхта, обнаруженная дронами по другую сторону озера, возле построек, по всей видимости, необитаема. Звуковой, тепловой и двигательной активности при поверхностном сканировании не обнаружено. Сигнал SOS, как вы уже прекрасно знаете, отсутствует. Следов посадки ещё одного судна кроме нашего и этой яхты в радиусе пятидесяти километров — нет. Судя по анализу следов остаточной радиации, последний раз двигатели яхты работали семь лет назад. Судя по внешнему виду и модификации, она могла вместить от пяти до двадцати человек экипажа. Либо экипаж собрал вещи и пешком ушёл от яхты на расстояние, превышающее пятьдесят километров, либо все эти люди мертвы. При этом они не включали сигнал бедствия. Только законсервировали корабль, и всё.

— А может, их сожрал кто-нибудь?.. — проблеял К. Конор со своего места. Аико Мидори фыркнула. Тан Кристи, единственный, кроме капитана, ради общего собрания облачившийся в форму Корпорации и сидевший наособицу от остальной команды, с видом глубочайшей усталости потёр ладонью лоб. Скептицизм на его лице выглядел, как попытка нанести молчаливое оскорбление. На капитана Мэйбл, впрочем, он смотрел с нетерпением.

— Тебя мы отдадим им первым, — пообещал Пит Второй и сам же заржал над своей шуткой.

— Да иди ты, — огрызнулся механик. Пилотов он откровенно недолюбливал, но их вражда и взаимные ругательства носили спокойный, почти что мирный характер.

— Быть может, они в криокамерах? — уточнила доктор Мидори. — Хотя я не представляю ситуации, в которой весь экипаж дружно залёг в криозаморозку.

— Нехватка провизии? — неуверенно уточнил Вран Дальний. — Ну а что, может, у них там центаврианская моль завелась.

— Проверим, — кивнула капитан Мэйбл. — И моль, и криокамеры. Конор, на тебе вскрытие корабля. Для начала, попробуй разбудить их искин.

— Да, сэр! — в голосе механика послышалось удовольствие. По совместительству, он был ещё и неплохим хакером. По крайней мере, так говорил о себе. В его личном деле значилось другое: «специалист по компьютерным системам».

— Теперь о том, зачем мы сюда, собственно, прибыли, — сказала капитан Мэйбл, и над голоплатформой появилось всем знакомое изображение, полученное с дрона в режиме аэросъёмки. Курганы каменистой земли, спрессовавшейся за столетия в непробиваемую и неподдающуюся эрозии массу. Каждый курган оканчивался небольшой округлой плоской площадкой. Высота самого меньшего кургана была восемь метров, самого крупного — двадцать пять. Между собой они располагались не хаотично, а в порядке радиальной симметрии от самого высокого к низким, через равное расстояние друг от друга. Пирамиды Джера.

— Не похоже на цивилизацию тракашей, — пробормотал Смежит.

— Верно, — кивнула Мэйбл, — не похоже. Мы должны исследовать их, чтобы через три недели, когда погасится наш двигатель, мы могли составить и отправить первичный отчёт в головной офис Корпорации. Нам на смену прилетят ещё три корабля. Если выяснится, что эти пирамиды имеют природный характер возникновения, или цивилизация, построившая их, мертва, то человечество заявит на Джер свои права.

— И Корпорация будет иметь приоритетное право в выборе участков, — впервые за всё собрание подал голос Тан Кристи.

— Именно! — Мэйбл ему кивнула.

— Что вы имели в виду, когда сказали о природном характере возникновения? — спросил Смежит.

— К примеру, это могут быть гигантские термитники или кладки яиц, или инкубаторы, — капитан Мэйбл, имеющая в своём послужном списке ещё и биологическое образование, пожала плечами. — Мы будем знать точнее, когда возьмём детальные пробы на анализ и попробуем произвести раскопки.

— Не хотел бы я встретиться с насекомыми, которые строят махину больше двадцати метров в высоту, — шепнул один из Питов второму.

— Да ладно тебе, всего ноль и восемь g. Низкое притяжение — значит и летают выше.

— Пока магнитное исследование и инфракрасное излучение показали отсутствие живых организмов внутри, что нас не может не радовать, — продолжила капитан Мэйбл. — Как я уже сказала, воздух доступен для дыхания, биологическая и химическая опасность отсутствуют, радиационный фон в норме, так что при выходе на поверхность планеты рекомендую надевать лёгкие скафандры без шлемов, для открытых участков лица и рук использовать крем с защитой от ультрафиолетовых лучей и брать с собой в сопровождение Зэта. Это всё. Список поставленных задач и дежурств Шелл сейчас скинет вам на коммы. Шелл, запускай рассылку.

Коммы команды затренькали и завибрировали, — а у кого-то из пилотов комм застонал, — и, ознакомившись со списком задач, люди принялись их обсуждать. Свои задачи были и у Z-37. Так как Тан больше не звал его к себе в каюту, — это случилось как раз после того, как Z-37 по приказу капитана Мэйбл сбрил волосы, — то одной обязанностью у него было меньше. Сейчас уже был вечер по корабельному времени, и завтра с утра команда должна была приступить к выполнению своих новых обязанностей. Сегодня же...

— Зэт, выгуляй зверя снаружи, пусть подышит воздухом, — шепнул кок Дальний, впихивая переноску с Бробочкой ему в руки. — Поводок и ошейник я уже надел. Через полчаса после отбоя возвращайтесь через главный шлюз, там я буду вас ждать.

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — ответил Z-37, принимая куб переноски.

— О, уже обрастаешь? — Дальний потрепал его по ёжику волос длиной в полсантиметра. Короткие волосы пока стояли торчком. Это было удобно, но Z-37 понимал, что до прежней стандартной стрижки ему растить волосы ещё неделю.

Он не ответил, вопрос кока явно относился к риторическим.

Z-37 вышел наружу в чём был, в старой рабочей спецовке с маркировкой Корпорации и кроссовках, отданных ему механиком К. Конором. Он справедливо рассуждал, что рекомендации капитана по поводу защитного крема и лёгких скафандров были сделаны для людей, а не для оборудования. Отойдя от корабля на расстояние пяти метров с той стороны, с которой не было иллюминаторов жилых кают, Z-37 выпустил котопса из переноски и взялся за поводок. Бробочка повилял хвостом, поурчал, ткнулся лобастой мордой ему в руку, а потом потянул поводок к ближайшей кочке и задрал над нею заднюю лапу. Сделав свои дела, он принялся с остервенением загребать землю всеми четырьмя когтистыми конечностями. Земля поднялась над ним пылью. Кругом не росло ни травинки.

Прошло двадцать минут, и Бробочка, внезапно взвизгнув, потянул Z-37 прочь от корабля, яростно перебирая лапами и натягивая поводок. Отойдя ещё на несколько метров, Z-37 понял, что Бробочка тянет его прямиком к озеру, за которым находилась чужая необитаемая космическая яхта и пирамиды. Конечно, в воду они не пойдут, но до самого берега было бы интересно дойти, так что Z-37 дал котопсу отвести себя от корабля подальше. Они успеют вернуться вовремя, если на обратном пути он будет бежать, взяв Бробочку на руки.

Берег, покрытый мелкой обкатанной галькой чёрного цвета, показался таким же безжизненным, как и почва вокруг. Z-37 просканировал толщу воды и не обнаружил в ней ни рыбы, ни земноводных. Озеро оказалось слишком глубоким, и дно сканированию не поддавалось. Возможно, на глубине всё-таки кто-то жил. Впрочем, исследование биологических ниш ложилось целиком на плечи капитана Мэйбл, биолога и зоолога по совместительству.

Вдоволь насмотревшись на ровные и пустые горизонты, Z-37 подобрал завывающего и хрипящего Бробочку с земли и бегом припустил к кораблю. Процессор подал тревожный сигнал, напоминая о времени, в течение которого должно было быть выполнено задание. Ослушаться своих программ Z-37 не мог.

Врана Дальний около шлюза не обнаружилось, и Z-37 рассудил, что кок заберёт своего питомца позже. Он оставил переноску на полу шлюза и отправился в складское помещение, в котором для него была отведена койка, которую Z-37 использовал во время перехода в спящий режим. Последнее на сегодня задание было выполнено.

***  
— Это что ещё за дрянь?! — потребовала ответа капитан Мэйбл, потрясая пыльным ошейником с прицепленным к нему поводком. Из-за налёта грязной пыли, покрывавшей материал, он казался старым и выцветшим. Все лица повернулись к капитану.

— Не знаю, сэр, — пожал плечами К. Конор.

— Это было в переноске возле шлюза! — продолжала возмущённо Мэйбл. — Ни у кого из членов нашего экипажа нет домашних животных, или я о чём-то не знаю?!

Все начали пожимать плечами и отворачиваться. Кок Вран Дальний с равнодушным видом поставил кружку с утренним какао перед Питом Вторым.

— Может, вы кого-то на мой корабль протащили? — с подозрением спросила Мэйбл, протягивая ошейник Смежиту.

— Да вот ещё, — поспешил откреститься тот, — я вообще аллергик и не держу животных. — Будто в доказательство своих слов, он чихнул.

Капитан Мэйбл хмыкнула, потом подошла к кухонному утилизатору, демонстративно выкинула ошейник с поводком в его жадную утробу и нажала на кнопку переработки.

— Я подозреваю, что знаю, чьи это шутки, — капитан Мэйбл глянула в ту сторону стола, где сидели пилоты с механиком. — И если вы ещё раз попадётесь мне под руку, имейте в виду, одним лишением премии вы не отделаетесь! — Механик и пилоты постарались честными взглядами заверить капитана, что на этот раз они не при чём.

Процессор Z-37 запустил цикличную команду, как только наступило нужное время. Время кормить Бробочку.

Z-37 послушно сходил в кладовую, взял из коробки с кормом для котопсов одну вакуумную упаковку, вскрыл и переложил её содержимое на блюдце. После чего отнёс блюдце с кормом в каюту Врана Дальний. Пять минут спустя кок вылетел из каюты с криками и воплями, что он наступил в какую-то дрянь, и что это уже не смешно. Он постучался в каюту к К. Конору и с угрозой пересолить тому суп сделал предупреждение:

— Ещё раз, и я за себя не ручаюсь! И забери из моей каюты этот дебильный лежак и игрушки! У меня никогда не было котов!

— А я тут при чём? — с удивлением спросил К. Конор.

— Это ты запрограммировал Зэта, чтобы он принёс мне в каюту этот паршивый корм! У одного тебя ума хватит на такие шутки!

— Да не программировал я его, — отвечал раздражённый механик. — Больно надо мне такой хренью заниматься.

— А почему тогда он утверждает, что я сам отдал ему такой приказ? Это ты влез в его мозги!

— Да иди ты, Вран. Значит, сам и приказал, но не помнишь.

— Зэт, чтоб больше не смел входить в мою каюту и... И кого-то там кормить! — в сердцах выкрикнул Дальний.

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — ответил Z-37, задумавшись, что теперь делать с котопёсьим кормом, а также куда подевался Бробочка из закрытой переноски и кто снял с него поводок с ошейником. Впрочем, размышлять было некогда, Z-37 ждала работа.

А корм можно будет съесть самому, когда у него начнёт подходить срок годности. Это позволит сэкономить на кормосмеси для киборгов, которой он питался. Устав Корпорации упирал на бережливое обращение с ресурсами и призывал к экономии, а пища — тоже ресурс.

***  
Прошло два дня. Сутки на Джере равнялись двадцати восьми стандартным часам, но было решено переключиться на «местное время».

— Зато времени на отдых больше, — больше всех радовался дополнительным четырём часам механик.

— Тебя Мэйбл нагрузит дополнительными заданиями, чтобы ты от рук не отбивался, — напророчил ему Пит Первый, с которым К. Конор отправились к яхте, чтобы попытаться вскрыть её вручную. Искин взломать не удалось.

— Может, хоть чёрный ящик найдётся, — без особого энтузиазма пробормотал К. Конор. К обеду они обошли озеро и добрались до корабля. — Какого чёрта Мэйбл не дала нам взять флайер?

— Она с Питом отправилась к пирамидам проводить телеметрию. До пирамид дальше.

— Хоть подбросили бы. А то я не понимаю это её «тебе полезно будет прогуляться, Конор». Пфе. Крыса старая.

— Осторожнее, Конор. Зэт...

Услышав своё имя, Z-37 обернулся. Для того, чтобы посмотреть Питу Первому в лицо, пришлось переместить сумку с лазерным резаком и зарядными батареями к нему чуть дальше за спину.

— Чо, думаешь, настучит ей?

— Дак кто ж их киберов знает. Мало ли, какой приказ она ему отдала.

— Во-от, — воздел палец вверх К. Конор. — Киборг не виноват, это просто машина. А вот людей, отдающих им приказы, и нужно опасаться. Ща, гляди. Зэт, отвечай, капитан Мэйбл отдавала тебе какие-нибудь специальные распоряжения по поводу записи обрывков разговоров команды, которые бы касались её лично?

Зэт моргнул, обрабатывая запрос, и сказал:

— Ответ отрицательный.

— Ну вот и молодец, красавчик. Топай дальше.

Z-37 послушно развернулся и направился к яхте. До неё оставалось уже две с половиной сотни метров.

К. Конор часто хвалил его. Чаще остальных. Но только на словах. А вот кок Дальний иногда давал ему попробовать что-нибудь из готовящейся еды и потом требовал описать её органолептические свойства. Котопса он человеческой едой не кормил вовсе, потому что считал, что животное нужно кормить специально сбалансированным кормом. Впрочем... Теперь Бробочки не было, и всё внимание доставалось ему, Z-37. Это было странное чувство. Как будто исчез конкурент. Если бы Z-37 чувствовал, он бы сказал, что это облегчение, внезапное отсутствие тяжести. Только не физическое. Он снял с плеча сумку с резаком и батареями. Не физическое, но очень похожее.

Добравшись до шлюза яхты, плотно задраенного, Z-37 замер, разглядывая внешнюю обшивку, побитую космическим мусором. Яхта много повидала на своём веку. Название на шлюзе почти не угадывалось, краска стёрлась от времени или от вездесущей пыли. Округлые контуры букв, такие же, как и все внешние обводы яхты, только угадывались, но Z-37 сумел восстановить их большую часть.

— Ну чо ты встал? Распаковывай резак и вставляй батареи, — распорядился К. Конор, когда люди подошли.

— Обнаружено предположительное название яхты, — доложил Z-37.

— Да? И как она называется?

— Файербол-113, — ответил Z-37 и нагнулся к сумке. Кажется, название что-то значило для пилота. Он схватил механика за рукав спецовки и затряс.

— Ты прикинь! Не, ты представляешь? Тот самый Сто Тринадцатый! Так вот куда они делись!

— Да что за...

— Ты не знаешь?! Это та самая яхта, которая на Карнавале гоняла лучше «Третьего шанса», пока внезапно не исчезла. Все думали, Жирный Боб спился вконец, а яхту в утиль сдал! А он с Тощей Козой, оказывается, сюда рванул! Они иногда выполняли разведку для частников.

— Ну... Яхта вот она. А насчёт твоего Боба ничего не скажу. — К. Конор, которого начинало мутить даже в флайере, пока тот ещё на земле стоял, гонки не любил. Каждый прыжок он переносил только благодаря горсти таблеток, которые выдавала ему доктор Мидори.

— Выбрал бы ты себе гражданскую профессию, — качала головой Аико каждый раз, отрезая от блистеров нужную дозировку миорелаксантов, противорвотных и успокоительных.

— Не могу, — отвечал ей К. Конор. — Во мне говорит кровь предков. Когда-то давно они кочевали от города к городу, так и я теперь вынужден кочевать от планеты к планете.

— Да-да, кочевник. Значит, вот эти таблетки с красной оболочкой примешь сейчас, с белой — за час до взлёта, запивая стаканом воды, а с жёлтой — непосредственно перед стартом, можешь положить под язык. Да ты всё не хуже меня знаешь.

***  
— Значит, гоночный кораблик, говоришь? — уточнил К. Конор. — Не очень-то он похож на гоночные. Зэт, пили вот отсюда и здесь. Так снимем одну панель и отожмём вручную. Если что, потом приварить обратно можно будет.

— Ну не совсем гоночный. Карнавальные гонки всё-таки не профессиональные, они для транспортных и грузовых кораблей, — Пит пожал плечами. — Но вообще было бы интересно знать, куда делся Жирный Боб. Если Пит узнает, то обзавидуется мне, что не он раскрыл тайну исчезновения Сто Тринадцатого.

Однако тайна так и грозила остаться тайной. Переступив порог шлюзовой камеры, они наткнулись на пустой коридор, тёмный и лишённый каких-либо признаков жизни. Создавалось впечатление, что людей здесь никогда и не было, только пустота и пыль.

— Искин не вижу, — пробормотал К. Конор, возясь со своим коммом. — Давайте дойдём до рубки, посмотрим, что там.

— Стой! Куда?! — внезапно громким шёпотом прошипел Пит и схватил К. Конора за плечи.

Тот вздрогнул и поднял голову, непонимающе огляделся.

— Пусть он первым идёт. Мы для таких случаев киборга с собой и берём, — ткнул пальцем в Z-37 Пит. — Зэт, сходи на разведку.

— Приказ принят к исполнению.

— Стой, — не дали ему и с места сдвинуться. — Сумку-то с батареями оставь!

Z-37 пробубнил ещё раз типовую фразу о принятом к исполнению приказе и шагнул во тьму заворачивающего к рубке коридора.

Он уже просканировал корабль и не обнаружил здесь никаких угроз, но если людям так будет спокойнее, то он пройдёт здесь первым. Живых на корабле не было. Угроз — тоже. Электроника была полностью обесточена и, войдя в рубку, Z-37 понял, почему, обнаружив раскуроченную голоплатформу. Информационный кристалл с памятью искина корабля был вдребезги разбит и мелким крошевом устилал пол. Осколки хрустнули под подошвами ботинок. Z-37 сошёл с них, осуществляя поиск оптимального маршрута... Процессор съест это враньё, а он сам... Чувствовал себя неприятно, расхаживая по останкам мыслящего существа, пусть даже и искусственно созданного. Его, Z-37, тоже создали люди. Значит, он близок к этому искину. Значит, и его могут за что-то уничтожить подобным образом. За плохую работу. За непослушание. За ошибку. Прекращать функционирование и превращаться в подобие такого вот хрустального крошева не хотелось. Ну ладно, не крошево. Z-37 справедливо полагал, что его собственная смерть будет выглядеть не такой чистой. Внутри него кости, мясо и кровь. Если его убьют, чисто не будет.

— Живых объектов в помещении «рубка» не обнаружено. Угроз нет, — тихим голосом сообщил он в комм, как того требовал протокол. — Перехожу к разведке жилых помещений.

— Валяй, — отозвался комм голосом Пита Первого.

Если люди пройдут в рубку, то отсутствие информационного кристалла отвлечёт их ненадолго. В любом случае, у Z-37 совсем немного времени. Обследовать каюты было интересно. Хоть какое-то разнообразие. Он хотел проверить каждую. Не только медотсек на предмет наличия занятых командой криокамер, а все каюты и кладовки, встреченные им на пути.

Двери приходилось сперва отжимать вручную, просовывая пальцы в шов стыковых пластин, дальше срабатывала автоматика, и створки распахивались настежь.

Криокапсула — обесточена и пустует. Медотсек — чист и пуст. Туалетная комната и по совместительству душевая... Z-37 рывком отдёрнул шторку, мельком мазнув по зеркалу взглядом, уловив в нём своё собственное движение. Пусто. Он на пару секунд вернулся к зеркалу, уже почти переступив порог душевой. В слабом свете фонарика из наручного комма — этого рассеянного освещения киборгу вполне хватало, — его волосы казались тусклыми, а зрачки, расширившиеся на всю радужку, — чёрными. Они будто стягивали тени с лица к глазам, заставляя их казаться провалами на бледном лице. Глазницы черепа, а не глаза. Z-37 раздул ноздри, вдыхая пересушенный воздух помещения. Никаких запахов или примесей, но отчего-то казалось, что воздух здесь пах иначе, чем на родном корабле. Он пах отсутствием жизни. Угрозы это не несло. DEX способен справиться с любой угрозой. Его таким создали люди.

Волосы быстро отрастали. Z-37 знал, что на самом деле они у него рыжие.

— Зэт, ну как там продвигается? — ожил комм.

Z-37 поднёс браслет к губам и принялся чётко перечислять помещения, уже им прообследованные.

— Перехожу к каютам, — сообщил он и получил от К. Конора разрешение на дальнейшую разведку.

В ванной у зеркала он задержался на полминуты дольше необходимого, это плохо. Доктор Аико Мидори опять будет ставить его в стенд и обследовать на предмет синтеза Гибульского, чем бы этот синтез ни был. Если бы можно было как-то избавиться от этих обследований. Z-37 казалось, что они несут для него угрозу. По словам Аико, он являлся сорванным киборгом. Всех сорванных киборгов надлежало уничтожить.

Четыре каюты для экипажа оказались пусты. И только в пятой нашлось что-то выбивающееся из привычной картины пустующих безликих комнат. Все личные вещи валялись на полу, дверь с обратной стороны кто-то как будто царапал в попытках выбраться, — неужели ногтями? — а под ногами у самого порога обнаружилась пыльная земля, будто мешок с здешней почвой кто-то... Z-37 сошёл с кучи пыли, досадуя на себя, что не сразу обратил внимание на странное содержимое каюты, присел на корточки и внимательно присмотрелся к полу. Выглядело так, будто мешок с пересушенной до состояния пыли землёй кто-то обрядил в человеческую одежду. Зачем бы ему, этому кому-то, это делать? Z-37 не смог найти объяснения этому бессмысленному действию. Впрочем, люди часто совершают необъяснимые с точки зрения логики и здравого смысла поступки, так почему бы просто не принять данный факт и не раздумывать о его смысле? Z-37 поднял руку с коммом к губам и доложил:

— Все помещения осмотрены. Явных угроз жизнедеятельности не обнаружено.

Когда он вернулся к своим хозяевам, К. Конор уже стоял в рубке и ругался на осколки инфокристалла, оставшегося от искина «Файерболла-113».

— Это ж надо, какие вандалы! Ну вот зачем? Компьютер-то чем им помешал?

— Вот и я думаю... — пробормотал Пит Первый. — Теперь ни улететь на ней, ни сигнал не подать. Похоже, кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы твой Жирный Боб участвовал в гонках. Может, их тут пришили конкуренты? Куш за первое место ведь приличный...

— Щас узнаем, — покряхтывая с натугой, ответил К. Конор. — Кажется, здесь... зацепил... Вот-вот... Ну твою ж мать!! Ты глянь!

Пит глянул, а Z-37 и так уже смотрел на хозяина второго порядка, не отводя глаз. Тетраэдр чёрного цвета, что К. Конор выудил из гнезда, расположенного под инфокристаллом, был повреждён. Пробит корпус, внутренности, состоящие из микросхем и кристаллического содержимого, раскурочены ударом чего-то тяжёлого.

— Какая курва это сделала? — К. Конор чуть не плакал. Он ткнул пальцем в один из осколков кристалла и прошипел сквозь зубы. Похоже, порезался о его острую грань. Он сунул палец в рот и покосился на Z-37. — Слушай... А киборг у них был?

Пит Первый, тем временем сдувший пыль с клавиатуры у пилотского кресла, обернулся.

— У кого?

— Ну... — К. Конор взмахнул рукой, будто очерчивая весь корабль, потом поморгал и сказал совсем не то, что явно собирался сказать: — Смотри-ка, эта дрянь ко мне будто липнет. — Он дёрнул рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть с порезанного пальца налипшую на него грязь.

Пит Первый отвернулся и потрогал спинку пилотского кресла.

— Эх, удобное, наверное. Явно под большого человека сделано... Интересно, кто был здесь пилотом?

— Пит?.. Пит, смотри, эта дрянь не хочет слезать! И ползёт!! Твою мать, Пит! — в голосе механика внезапно прорезались истерические нотки. Он затряс рукой сильнее. Пятно грязи на его руке стало больше. — Пит!!

Z-37 смотрел прямо на К. Конора и ждал указаний. Пит Первый как будто не слышал его криков.

— Думаю, теперь мы этого никогда не узнаем, — проговорил он негромко. — Чёрный ящик повреждён, искин уничтожен... Зэт, отправляемся обратно, доложим капитану.

К. Конор больше не кричал. Он упал навзничь и теперь, извиваясь, катался по полу, натыкаясь на хрусткие осколки кристаллов, царапая лицо и тело об их острые грани. Он будто бы пытался погасить огонь, который расползался по его телу. Из его рта донёсся странный вой, такой тихий, будто непрекращающийся долгий стон.

— Требуется медицинская помощь, — решил Z-37 и наклонился к механику.

— Слушай, Зэт, а ты проверил пайки? — спросил Пит, обернувшись. — Если на борту был, допустим, сорванный киборг, то он наверняка сожрал всё... Что ты делаешь? Отставить, — приказал он, посмотрев на нагнувшегося Z-37. Механик молотил по полу руками. Вокруг царапин на его лице собиралась пыль. Будто железные опилки к магниту, она стремилась и стремилась... Z-37 распрямился и доложил:

— Еда на яхте отсутствует.

Действительно, а был ли в команде Жирного Боба киборг? И зачем он уничтожил информацию?

Пыль на полу взметнулась, словно в рубку залетел порыв ветра из шлюза. К. Конор больше не издавал ни звука, и это успокаивало. Движения механика внезапно обрели целенаправленность. Он поднялся сперва на четвереньки, потом встал на ноги и, согнувшись, направился к выходу. Он тяжело дышал. Z-37 подумал, что теперь всё будет хорошо. Люди часто совершают странные необъяснимые поступки. Быть может, игнорировать поведение К. Конора, как это делал сейчас Пит Первый, будет правильно?

Свойственно ли людям кататься по полу, нанося себе увечья и издавая странные звуки? Часто ли раньше наблюдал Z-37 подобное поведение?

— Ну чо встал? Пошли на выход, — приказал Пит Первый. — А то без тебя улечу, придурок.

Ругался он редко. Z-37 поспешил к шлюзу следом за ним. Под подошвами их ботинок маленькими смерчами кружились крохотные облачка пыли.

Во флайере К. Конора не было. Следы его уже замело ветром, и только вдалеке виднелась человеческая фигурка, быстрым спотыкающимся шагом направляющаяся в сторону пирамид. Пит Первый даже не посмотрел в ту сторону, всё его внимание было сосредоточено на штурвале.

— Сумку прихвати, — отрывисто командовал он. — Залезай внутрь и садись. Сумку на пол брось. Блин, не по себе мне от этой хрени... — тут он покосился на оплавленные створки шлюза и рывком поднял флайер в воздух. Тучи пыли, поднятые порывом ветра, взметнулись над герметично закрытыми дверцами флайера и почти сразу осели обратно на землю.

***  
— Аико, — шепнул Пит Первый, выходя из каюты капитана после устного доклада о разведке на «Файерболл-113», — слушай, такое дело... Зэт странно себя вёл сегодня.

— Что значит «странно»? — тут же навострила уши доктор Мидори. — Опиши в подробностях.

— Ну, когда он увидел раскуроченные внутренности той яхты, и стало ясно, что это мог сделать только киборг той команды, то...

— Так, не здесь, — внезапно остановила Пита Аико. Она обернулась и посмотрела на Z-37. — Пойдём в медотсек.

— Ах ты ж пальцем деланая хрень!! — раздался вдруг вопль Врана Дальний с кухни. И следом крик Пита Второго:

— Дерьмовый аппарат!

Запахло горелым кофейным сублиматом и жжёным пластиком.

— Я давно уже прошу кэпа, чтоб она наняла нормального механика, так нет же... Как мы вообще ещё летаем и при этом не развалились, не пойму! — ворча и ругаясь на каком-то своём родном диалекте, который был мало похож на интерлингву, Вран приказал: — Шелл, включи принудительную вентиляцию в кухонном отсеке!

— Слушаюсь, кок Дальний, — мелодично ответил искин, и в вентиляционной шахте под потолком кухни мягко загудели вентиляторы.

***  
— Не сегодня, — мягко говорила доктор Мидори журналисту Смежиту, аккуратно, но настойчиво выбираясь из его внезапных объятий. — Сегодня у меня не получится.

— А завтра? — жарко шептал он ей в шею.

— И завтра тоже.

— Детка, ты меня динамишь уже третьи сутки.

— И ещё придётся пару дней подождать. К тому же, у нас у всех есть работа, Володар.

— Обожаю, когда ты зовёшь меня по имени, м-м-м...

Z-37 стоял за поворотом коридора, дожидаясь, когда парочка закончит обниматься и освободит коридор. Сегодня за ужином он получил приказ после отбоя явиться в каюту к хозяину первого порядка Тану Кристи так, чтобы его никто не видел. Для исполнения данного приказа требовалось дождаться, пока коридор опустеет.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила внезапно подошедшая капитан. О, Z-37 прекрасно слышал её шаги, вот только деться ему из коридора было некуда.

— Осуществляю мониторинг пространства в штатном режиме, — доложил Z-37, поворачиваясь к капитану Мэйбл.

— Марш к себе, — приказала она, и Z-37 послушно развернулся в сторону складского помещения, а капитан прошагала дальше, и не думая скрывать свои шаги. Разумеется, её услышали.

— Доброй ночи, кэп, — немного фамильярным тоном попрощался с ней Смежит, а доктор наоборот явно не торопилась уходить.

— Мэйбл... Мне нужно с вами поговорить, — сказала она. — Не здесь. Давайте лучше снаружи. Эта планета завораживает...

Раздался звук пневматики шлюза. Люди вышли наружу, и больше подслушивать их Z-37 не мог. Он обратился к Шелл по шифрованному каналу и вызвал на внутренний экран трансляцию с камер внешнего наблюдения корабля. Увы, доктор Мидори отвела капитана Мэйбл достаточно далеко, чтобы датчики не улавливали ни звука её голоса. Впрочем, Z-37 было достаточно и картинки. Как и всякий DEX, он умел читать по губам.

— Эти звуковые колебания, которые исходят от пирамид, — говорила Аико, — они явно животного происхождения. Не знаю, чем и как они транслируются, но... — она отвернула голову.

Капитан о чём-то её спросила.

— Нет, — ответила Аико. — Не думаю. Иначе мы бы уже заметили на себе это воздействие. Знаете, как бывает, когда человек под действием инфразвука? Всеобщая паника, шок, коллапс. Нет, эти колебания не опасны. Они похожи на маяк. Если бы здесь были волны, а вместо пирамид — берег, я бы так и... — она снова отвернула голову к пирамидам. — ...поговорить о другом. Сегодня наш первый пилот жаловался, что Зэт себя странно ведёт. Я не поняла, с чем это связано, но завтра протестирую его ещё раз. На всякий случай хочу предупредить, что если найду в его работе серьёзные нарушения, то его нужно будет утилизировать.

Капитан Мэйбл обернулась к кораблю, и Z-37 увидел, что на её лице проступили глубокие морщины.

— Ты же знаешь, Аико, его нельзя просто сжечь. Всё по акту списания, — произнесла капитан.

— Я извлеку процессор, — ответила доктор. — Для любой комиссии этого будет достаточно.

Похоже, снаружи поднялся ветер, потому что за спиной Мидори Аико тёмным облаком всклубилась пыль.

— Хорошо, — согласилась капитан. — Действуй.

***  
Z-37 услышал шаги и опять ничего не сделал. Он узнал приближающегося к кухне человека.

— Ну? Мне ещё долго ждать? — привалившись к стенной панели плечом и сложив руки на груди, спросил Тан Кристи.

— Был получен новый приказ от хозяина первого порядка «Марш к себе», — ответил Z-37, последние при слова воспроизведя дословно с соблюдением интонаций женского слегка надтреснутого голоса.

Тан Кристи поморщился.

— Эта старуха... Зэт, даю тебе новый приказ: отправляйся в мою каюту сейчас же.

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — ответил Z-37, разворачиваясь и шагая к выходу. Хозяин первого порядка Тан отправился сразу следом за ним. От шлюза донёсся звук раскрывшейся и снова закрывшейся пневматики. Z-37 не смог определить, сколько людей вошло внутрь.

***  
Хозяин первого порядка Тан положил его спать с собою в кровать. Кровать у него была широкая, а ещё мягкая. И одеяло было тёплым. И сам Тан, раздевшийся догола, — тоже. При том, что регуляция внутренних систем жизнеобеспечения корабля понижала температуру воздуха в ночное время на три с половиной градуса по Цельсию, в кровати с Таном было очень комфортно. Z-37 рассчитал, что совместный сон позволит снизить его личный энергорасход на восемь процентов, и всё благодаря одеялу и теплу человеческого тела рядом. О него можно было греться, подстроив регуляцию собственного тела на энергосберегающий режим.

Тан Кристи не делал с ним почти ничего. Во всяком случае, если бы Z-37 кто-нибудь предложил выбирать между Таном и доктором Мидори, то он бы предпочёл общение с первым человеком. Ведь доктор Мидори получила от капитана корабля разрешение на его уничтожение. Процессор, конечно, останется, но... Что — процессор. Процессор ведь не может... Не может чего? Быть им? Быть Зэтом с коротко остриженными волосами? С процессором, но без тела Z-37 потеряет всякую индивидуальность, всякую способность оценивать события. Да и чувствовать их тоже больше не будет.

Сейчас, лёжа под одеялом, он ощущал тепло и оттого ему было странно, ведь это тепло охватывало и этого человека, что дал его. Сейчас хозяин первого порядка, Тан Кристи, и сам был тёплым и мягким, и приятно льнул к телу... По нему хотелось растечься, как по нагретой тепловой панели и уйти в спящий режим. Z-37 изо всех сил боролся со сном. Тан Кристи приказал ему лежать на боку, а сам пристроился за его спиной, его руки медленно гладили Z-37 везде, где могли дотянуться, а тело — колени, бёдра, пах, живот и грудь, — то и дело прижималось к нему. Прикосновения не несли угрозы и воспринимались приятно. До того приятно, что Z-37 всё-таки поддался искушению и передал всю роль происходящего с ним сейчас процессору, а сам — стал проваливаться в сон. Наверное, Тан Кристи был неплохим человеком. Никогда не кричал на него, не бил, не грозился извлечь процессор и утилизировать тело. Ему просто нужно было немного тепла. Прямо как Z-37 сейчас, да...

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза, когда чужие пальцы впились в его соски, а над ухом раздалось шумное дыхание. Спустя пару секунд между ног плеснуло влажным и горячим, и Тан Кристи за спиной Z-37 расслабился, дыхание его нормализовалось, сердечный ритм замедлился... Он уснул, так и не убрав руки с плеча Z-37.

***  
— Уважаемый Тан Кристи, я была бы вам очень благодарна, — произнесла едким и грозным голосом капитан Мэйбл, совершенно не выказывая интонацией ни благодарности, ни, тем более, уважения, — если бы вы впредь перестали домогаться нашего киборга.

— Я его не домогаюсь, уважаемая капитан Мэйбл, — в тон ей ответил Тан, вдобавок подпустив в голос сонной ленцы, — я его трахаю.

— Да как вы... — Капитан Мэйбл оборвала сама себя. — Меня предупреждали насчёт лекарств. Но — киборг? Вы с ума сошли?! Ещё раз — и вашему опекуну тотчас будет доложено по всей форме!

— Ну не вашу же команду мне трахать, — Тан рассмеялся. — А дядюшку можете уже не беспокоить. Пару дней назад мне исполнился двадцать один год, и по бумагам я официально вступил в права своим наследством. В том числе я владею пятьюдесятью одним процентом акций Корпорации, вот незадача. И если вы ещё не забыли, всё здешнее оборудование, весь этот корабль до самой распоследней гайки, та форма, что на вас, и киборг в том числе — всё это принадлежит мне. Что скажете? Может, ещё на меня поорёте, капитан Мэйбл, сэр?

— Как вы сами сказали, киборг — это оборудование. А любому оборудованию нужно в первую очередь выполнять свои функции, — глухо и гораздо тише сообщила капитан Мэйбл. — Поэтому если сейчас он вам уже не нужен, не будете ли вы так любезны выпустить его из своей каюты? Ему нужно работать. У нас не хватает рук.

— Да пожалуйста, сколько угодно. Зэт, ты слышал? Иди, приступай к своим ежедневным обязанностям, — с этими словами Тан отлепился от дверного проёма, у которого до этого стоял, сплетя руки на груди, и автоматика тут же захлопнулась перед лицом капитана Мэйбл, оставшейся в коридоре. Z-37 уже поднялся с кровати и теперь быстро натягивал свою одежду, которую вчера ночью Тан Кристи заставил снять, прежде чем отдал приказ лечь с ним в постель.

— На ночь приходи обратно сюда, — услышал он, когда собрался уже уходить.

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — ответил Z-37.

— Эй, посмотри на меня.

Z-37 повернул голову к Тану Кристи и уставился в его глаза. Он смотрел в лицо человека, который, являясь его хозяином первого порядка, мог отдать ему приказ умереть. В лицо человека, который, как он сейчас слышал, был главнее даже капитана Мэйбл и имел право отдавать ей приказы, — его другому хозяину первого порядка. Почему для таких иерархий у киборгов нет строчек с «нулевыми» хозяевами, самыми главными из первых?

Z-37 штатно моргнул, продолжая вглядываться Тану Кристи в лицо.

— Не забудь прямо сейчас душ принять, — наконец сказал он, погладив его отрастающие волосы. Нахмурившись, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, он опустил руку и посторонился. — Всё, иди.

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — ответил за Z-37 процессор. Впрочем, добавить ему от себя было нечего.

Выполняя полученные распоряжения, точнее, доверив их выполнение процессору и мало используя собственное сознание, Z-37 размышлял и интересовался, кто из команды остался на борту сегодня утром. Он чувствовал некое несоответствие, некую расстроенность в собственной памяти. Должно быть, он действительно поражён тем самым синтезом Гибульского, о котором говорила... Кто? Ему пришлось обратиться к своей оперативной памяти, чтобы вызвать имя корабельного доктора, Аико Мидори, её фотографию и краткие личные данные. Странно, в личной памяти Z-37 информация о докторе отсутствовала. Значило ли это, что его срыв уже случился? Различие между электронными данными и собственной памятью, к которой Z-37 прибегал редко, лишь в минуты, когда мыслил и действовал отдельно от программы подчинения и процессора, его пугало. Он знал параметры испуга и зарегистрировал их у себя. Ему пришлось осознанно вмешаться в работу коры надпочечников и санкционировать снижение синтеза адреналина, чтобы компенсировать последствия своего испуга. Снижение работоспособности было недопустимо.

Он... не стал больше сличать обе свои памяти, чтобы не усугублять стресс, во всём положившись на работу процессора в данном вопросе. Тот сориентируется и поможет. Синтез Гибульского или то неизученное излучение, исходящее от пирамид, — что-то портило его, нарушало целостность. Z-37 не хотел быть испорченным. Ведь испорченных уничтожали.

***  
За столом во время завтрака людей было пятеро. Z-37 смотрел на них и молчал. Если им угодно притворяться, что кого-то из команды не существует, пусть так. Но это было странно, разве нет?

— Кто-нибудь хочет добавки? — рассеянно спросил кок Дальний, рассматривая оставшуюся в кастрюле кашу с таким видом, будто там сокрыты все тайны Вселенной.

— Спасибо, я сыт, — ответил Тан Кристи, отодвигая от себя полупустую тарелку. — Киборгу отдайте, он у вас явно недокормленный.

— Уж вам-то лучше всех это известно, — едко процедила капитан Мэйбл и сразу почти без перерыва спросила: — Какие-нибудь ещё распоряжения будут, господин Тан? Вы распоряжаетесь всем на этом корабле и в Корпорации, ну так дайте указание.

— Я на вашу власть на корабле не претендую вообще-то, — ничуть не среагировав на тон её голоса, ответил Тан Кристи. — Вы все работаете в штатном режиме, Смежит пишет свою статью... Или что там у тебя, Володар? Ряд статей об открытии новой планеты? Мы вашему изданию дали эксклюзивные права...

— Верно. Первую часть я уже переслал на сайт. Хотите посмотреть макет?

— Позже. Так вот, капитан Мэйбл. Все занимаются своим делом, мы исследуем феномен пирамид Джера и дожидаемся новых исследовательских кораблей. Всё просто.

— Кажется, я даже знаю, каким делом будете заниматься лично вы, господин Тан. Корпорация уже наверняка выбрала себе наиболее перспективные участки земли для освоения? — хмуро поинтересовалась капитан Мэйбл.

— Хм-м-м? — протянул Тан Кристи, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Джер богат не только кислородом, здесь есть и ещё ресурсы, верно?

— Руду нужно разрабатывать, капитан Мэйбл, — скривился Тан Кристи. — Вы, конечно, можете заявить права на любой участок земли в сотню киро, как представитель Корпорации и первооткрыватель, согласно закону Федерации о первичной колонизации планет, но что вам это даст?

— Чисто гипотетически, господин Тан. Я спрашивала чисто гипотетически.

Тан Кристи фыркнул.

— Вы можете сколько угодно изображать праздно любопытствующего наследника, господин Тан, можете даже воспользоваться киборгом для большей полноты картины, но я клянусь вам, что найду, в чём скрытый интерес Корпорации, — с угрозой в голосе сообщила капитан Мэйбл. — И вы меня не обманете.

Тан Кристи бросил на неё удивлённый взгляд и, покачав головой, поднялся из-за стола.

— Ищите, пожалуйста. Вам никто не запрещает.

Он отправился к себе в каюту и, будто бы это послужило сигналом, оставшиеся члены команды гуськом потянулись мимо Z-37 в коридор. Капитан Мэйбл осталась сидеть за столом в одиночестве. Обозрев отодвинутые стулья, она произнесла:

— Я найду, в чём подвох. Обязательно.

Не получив прямых распоряжений, Z-37 оставался стоять у стены возле выхода. Вскоре вернулся Пит Второй и сказал:

— Пойдём, Зэт. Полетаем над пирамидами, кэп сказала, замерить излучение, записать показатели на приборы и возвращаться.

Пит Второй был таким же, как Пит Первый, один в один. Те же коротко стриженные пшеничного цвета волосы, те же карие глаза. «У нас типовая внешность», — как-то раз сказал Пит Первый К. Конору, а потом подмигнул и обнял Пита Второго за плечи, притягивая к себе. «Маленькая колония на самообеспечении, никакого разнообразия в еде, одежде и генетических линиях. Приходится как-то выживать», — описывая свою родную планету, недовольным он не выглядел. «А вы, типа, вместе?» — как-то раз спросил их Вран Дальний, накрывая на стол к ужину. «Что скажешь, братишка? — обратился Пит Первый ко Второму, — мы вместе?» — «А надо ли что-то говорить?» — вопросом на вопрос ответил Пит Второй, привычным для обоих жестом укладывая ему на плечи руку.

Они всегда были рядом, неподалёку, почти неотличимые один от другого. Кажется, они специально копировали жесты и поведение друг друга, чтобы только больше запутать команду. Даже профессии у них были схожими. Только Пит Второй по совместительству ещё и навигаторские трассы просчитывал, а Первый помимо пилотирования часто помогал К. Конору с обслуживанием корабля и мелким ремонтом. Оба на корабле были новенькими, Корпорация подписала с ними контракт только на этот полёт к Джеру. По всему выходило, что капитан Мэйбл оставит их в команде насовсем, уж очень приглянулись ей эти два Пита. Оставила бы. Если бы не вчерашний полёт к «Файерболлу-113».

Половину дороги до пирамид Пит Второй сидел за штурвалом флайера молча, а потом внезапно сказал:

— В моей каюте есть вещи, принадлежащие ещё одному человеку. Зэт, ты не знаешь, в чём дело?

Z-37 знал, но не понимал, что именно хотят от него услышать.

— Пожалуйста, уточните вопрос или переформулируйте, — ровным голосом попросил он. Если человек задаст правильный вопрос, процессор сможет сгенерировать на него верный ответ.

— Понимаешь... Я осторожно поговорил с Дальний и со Смежитом. Все молчат. Ну не могли же они шутки ради чужую бритву мне в клозет подкинуть, дверь в каюту заперта была.

— В памяти Z-37 находится вся необходимая вам информация, — почти на грани срыва смог вытолкнуть из себя Z-37, не нарушая, впрочем, рабочих директив.

Пит Второй глянул на него остро.

— Я знаю. Вы, жестянки, всё записываете. Ну так отвечай, ты знаешь, что случилось с хозяином тех вещей?

— Ответ отрицательный, — произнёс Z-37 голосом, лишённым эмоций. Вопрос был задан неправильно.

— Куда он подевался? Что произошло? Его кто-то убил? Он сбежал?

— Информация по данным вопросам отсутствует, — внутренне корчась от невозможности рассказать правду, ответил Z-37. Не те вопросы. Всё не то.

— Ладно, жестянка, сам разберусь. — Первый Пит никогда не звал Z-37 жестянкой. Наверное, ещё и в этом они со Вторым различались. — Ну вот они. Ничего себе каменюки. Как будто цельные. Капитан приказывала выявить примерное местоположение источника излучения, но не снижаться. Не будем нарушать приказ, да, жестянка?

— Да, — ответил Z-37, потому что на него посмотрели.

— Не знаю, на фиг ты мне сдался, я бы и один слетать мог, — сказал Пит Второй, по-прежнему разглядывая лицо Z-37.

Это был не приказ и не вопрос, так что Z-37 промолчал, продолжая преданно смотреть Питу Второму в лицо.

Их флайер летел высоко над поверхностью Джера, внизу, под лёгкой дымкой облаков, проплывали чёрные монолиты. Все правильной формы, без разрушений и признаков эрозии, будто отлитые из пластика детали детского конструктора.

— Явно рукотворной формы... — бормотал Пит Второй, завозившись с оборудованием и настраиваясь на нужную частоту. Когда прибор уловил сигнал и воспроизвёл его в звуковом диапазоне, которое может улавливать человеческое ухо, из динамика прибора раздался низкий гул, плавающий и переменный, и Пит Второй удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе. Откуда он знал, что нужно искать именно его? Именно этот звук? Потому что рядом не было никаких других излучений, только это.

— Запишем — и сразу обратно, — пробормотал Пит. Наверное, теперь его можно было звать только по имени, без порядкового номера, который присвоили ему и Питу Первому члены команды. Ведь теперь он остался один.

Без приключений они вернулись обратно к кораблю. Значит, можно обойтись без жертв, — думал Z-37, испытывая удовлетворение от выполненной миссии. Человек, которого он сопровождал, не пострадал.

Вынув инфокристалл из записывающего устройства, Пит, медленно переставляя ноги, прошёл через настежь раскрытый шлюз в корабль и сразу направился на кухню. Z-37 следовал за ним, не получив предварительно никаких иных указаний.

— Йо, Вран! — гаркнул Пит, как только перед ним беззвучно распахнулись двери кухонного отсека. — Есть чо пожрать?

Кок Дальний сперва грязно ругнулся, отложив нож, и только потом ответил:

— Да ты охренел так врываться? Я из-за тебя... Чёрт... В холодильнике, короче, посмотри. Блин, где у нас коллоид был?

Z-37, с тревогой поглядев на порез на толстом коричневом пальце Врана, произнёс:

— Коллоид можно взять в медотсеке.

Оба человека посмотрели на него с удивлением, будто он — говорящая стена, но Пит почти сразу вернулся к перерыванию внутренностей холодильника, а Вран пожал плечами и потопал к выходу. И наткнулся на Z-37, который специально постарался не уйти с его дороги.

— Требуется принести названную вещь? — спросил Z-37, опережая возможные команды.

— Отвали, Зэт. Дай пройти, — буркнул Вран. — Иди вон, поешь; кастрюля с кашей на плите. С завтрака осталось.

— Приказ принят к исполнению, — ответил Z-37, не имея возможности нарушить прямое распоряжение.

Двери кухонного отсека беззвучно раскрылись и захлопнулись с плотоядным чавканьем пневматики. Z-37 прошёл к плите и, взяв ложку, принялся поглощать содержимое кастрюли, не утруждая себя предварительным перекладыванием каши в тарелку. Как ему уже сообщила по внутренней связи Шелл, шлюз закрыть невозможно, потому что тот открыт согласно прямому приказу капитана. Проветривание осуществляется в связи с некорректной работой системы кондиционирования и климат-контроля. На каком расстоянии оно почувствует кровь, кем бы ни было это оно?

Едва восполнив потребность в питательных веществах, Z-37 отставил кастрюлю обратно на плиту, ложку поместил в посудомоечную машину и направился к выходу.

Пит у него за спиной хмыкнул. Z-37 обернулся. Пит с интересом посмотрел на размороженную мясную вырезку и взял со стола кухонный нож.

— Надо же, у нас кто-то готовит? — человеческий голос для уха Z-37 прозвучал со скрытой издёвкой. Впрочем, сейчас он не анализировал интонации.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Пит — с пытливым любопытством в глазах, Z-37 — выжидая, дадут ли ему новый приказ.

— Иди куда собирался, — буркнул Пит, не выпуская рукоять ножа из рук. — Работай.

Z-37 сообщил, что его приказ принят к исполнению и вышел из кухонного отсека. Он уже знал, что увидит. Никого возле дверей медотсека. Никакого следа Врана Дальний.

Z-37 отправился на мостик. Согласно данным Шелл, капитан Мэйбл находилась именно там.

— А, Зэт, — она кивнула, когда он вошёл. — Вы уже вернулись?

— Приказ о сопровождении пилота Пита Второго в точку расположения пирамид выполнен, — доложил Z-37.

— Отлично. Записали всё? — капитан свернула голографческое окно с текстом.

— Задание выполнено. Какие будут указания?

— Пока никаких. Знаешь, надо будет всё-таки отправить тебя в сервисный центр, когда этот полёт закончится, — внезапно и без перехода сказала капитан Мэйбл. Текст статьи, которую она читала, находился на сайте DEX-компани. — Здесь сказано, что тестирование нужно проводить ежегодно, а я не помню, чтобы мы когда-нибудь вообще тебя тестировали. Сколько ты уже с нами летаешь?

— Три года, восемь месяцев и двадцать два дня, — ответил Z-37.

— Вот видишь, меня могут даже оштрафовать за то, что я не слежу за состоянием оборудования. Этот мелкий хлыщ сейчас во что угодно вцепится, лишь бы не дать мне нормально работать... Ладно, Зэт, — Мэйбл поморщилась. — Что-то я разворчалась, как старая бабка. Правильно обо мне говорят... — она внезапно нахмурилась, метнув взгляд на дверь, но потом почти сразу расслабилась. — Свободен. Иди к себе.

Z-37 чётко развернулся и вышел из капитанской каюты.

В коридоре Пит Второй, спрятав нож за спину, стучался в каюту Смежита.

— Эй, пошли пожрём, — громко позвал он через дверную мембрану.

— Мне статью писать надо, — крикнул из-за двери Смежит.

— Ну жрать-то тоже надо. Уже время обеда!

Дверь каюты распахнулась, явив раздражённого Смежита на пороге.

— Да что ты прицепился, Пит? Сказал же, я не хочу сейчас...

Молниеносным движением, слишком быстрым для человека, Пит Второй скользнул Смежиту за спину и схватил его за горло. Смежит захрипел, тщетно вцепился в руку второго пилота; пальцы мёртвой хваткой впились ему в гортань.

Z-37 прыгнул с места молниеносным броском, но Пит бросил приказ: «Стоять!», и наноимплантаты остановили его тело в шаге от Смежита. Он не мог не следовать строгой иерархии и не подчиниться приказу хозяина второго порядка. В конце концов, у Смежита был всего лишь гостевой доступ.

Пит Второй подтолкнул Смежита по направлению к шлюзу. Странно было видеть, как худой, почти тощий пилот почти без усилий заставляет идти человека в два раза тяжелее себя и крупнее по весу и габаритам.

— По... м... ги... — умудрился выдавить Смежит с покрасневшим лицом и испуганными расширенными глазами. В спину ему упирался нож. Не настолько острый, чтобы сквозь одежду сразу прорезать, но Z-37 теперь не сомневался, что сил у Пита хватило бы нанести Смежиту смертельную рану в любой момент.

Приказ «стоять» ещё действовал, да и не смог бы Z-37 действовать вопреки хозяйской воле.

— Идём к выходу. Не рыпайся, — процедил Пит, когда Смежит попытался осесть в его руках и своим весом замедлить продвижение. Он расслабил хватку на его горле, давая сделать вздох и снова поволок Смежита прочь. Z-37 неотрывно следил за ними, провожая взглядом.

— Зач... чем... — просипел Смежит.

— Эксперимент. Нужно сделать запись для исследования, — сообщил Пит.

Дверь капитанской каюты раскрылась, и Мэйбл произнесла:

— А, Зэт, ты ещё здесь... Что происходит?!

На лице Пита не отразилось ни испуга, ни досады. Он только сильнее подтолкнул Смежита. Судя по его вскрику, нож довольно ощутимо ткнул его в спину. Капитан Мэйбл выругалась.

— Стойте, где стоите, капитан, — наконец Пит повысил голос. — Или я убью его прямо здесь!

Смежит замычал, задёргался и снова получил тычок под рёбра. Он задыхался, ему не хватало воздуха.

— Пит! Не смей! Отпусти его сейчас же! — крикнула Мэйбл, метнулась в каюту и схватила парализатор, который, сколько себя Z-37 помнил, всегда висел в кобуре у выхода. Парализатор был почти что его возраста, сравнительно новая модель, настроенная на отпечатки пальцев капитанской руки. Как только Мэйбл коснулась рукояти, на корпусе зажёгся индикатор заряда батареи. Заряд был почти полный. Мэйбл недрогнувшей рукой установила мощность на максимум. Максимальный заряд парализатора может и убить. Главное подобраться ближе и выстрелить в нужную точку на теле.

— Зэт, за мной, поможешь, — процедила капитан Мэйбл, и Z-37 с облегчением отмер и даже включил боевой режим. Правильно, что капитан не отдала ему приказ спасать заложника самому. Все тактические расчёты программ твердили, что Пит успеет нанести Смежиту ранение прежде, чем Z-37 его даже коснётся. А Z-37 подозревал с вероятностью в девяносто три процента, что достаточно лишь небольшого пореза, чтобы...

— Пит, ни шагу дальше! — крикнула капитан Мэйбл, наставив на второго пилота парализатор. Они добрались до шлюза, Мэйбл впереди, Z-37 — за её спиной, ожидая указаний. Голос капитана надтреснуто дрожал и показывал высокое состояние стресса. — Вернись!

Пит со Смежитом стояли на пороге шлюза. Почему капитан первым делом не отдала приказ Шелл закрыть его? Z-37 первым делом запер бы опасный объект внутри корабля, заблокировал бы ему доступ...

Пит развернулся к Мэйбл лицом, выставив перед собой Смежита, словно щит. Потом перевёл взгляд на человека, которого по-прежнему держал за горло, и коротко и резко вонзил нож ему в спину.

— Пит... Нет! — успела крикнуть Мэйбл. Смежит завыл.

«Вероятное повреждение правой почки, прободение кишечника», — тотчас же определила тактическая программа. Z-37 готов был кинуться на Пита, однако уже понимал, что это бесполезно. Как только в пыль, нанесённую порывами ветра в тамбур шлюза, попали первые брызги крови, было уже слишком поздно. Кровь полилась фонтаном. Смежит корчился от боли в судорожных конвульсиях. Ответным всплеском вопреки гравитации и порывам ветра с земли поднялась пыль, обволакивая сперва Пита со Смежитом, но после — перетекая целиком на дёргающуюся и трепыхающуюся фигуру журналиста. Внезапно он замолчал. Смежит замолчал. Стало тихо, и только тихий шелест, похожий на пересыпание песчинок, доносился до уха Z-37.

Глаза Пита Второго горели мутноватыми белыми огнями. Он вёл запись смерти Смежита.

Он выполнял поручение.

Он действовал по приказу.

— Что здесь происходит? — внезапно сонным голосом спросила капитан Мэйбл, опустив парализатор и разглядывая его со страхом. — Я... не помню... — Она провела рукой по глазам, будто пыталась стереть с них пелену. — Пит?.. Я что, пыталась его застрелить?.. — правильно проанализировав распорядок сил, спросила она.

Тело Смежита, до сих пор конвульсивно дёргающееся у ног Пита Второго, развернулось и попыталось подняться на четвереньки. Пит прижал его ногой к полу резким ударом подошвы. В теле Смежита что-то хрустнуло, и ноги его подломились. Тогда оно поползло, загребая землю скрюченными пальцами. Поползло в сторону озера и пирамид.

— Пит, что ты делаешь?.. — сонно спросила Мэйбл, снова и снова взмахивая перед собой рукой. — Я... не вижу... Зэт? Что я...

— Пит Второй является киборгом линейки Bond, его процессор не поддаётся сканированию, — отчеканил Z-37. — Пит Второй представляет угрозу для экипажа корабля и миссии Корпорации и должен быть уничтожен. Приступить в выполнению операции?

— Bond? — растерянно уточнила капитан Мэйбл и вновь посмотрела на парализатор в своей руке. Потом наконец-то увидела светящиеся глаза Пита и, кажется, поверила. — Мне будут нужны доказательства, — сказала она. Её голос креп с каждым словом. — Веди запись, Зэт. Приступить к выполнению операции.

— Приказ принят к... — Z-37 даже не договорил, сорвался с места, ощущая, как наноимплантаты заставляют его мышцы работать сверх быстро, сверх точно. Что ему какой-то нож, летящий в лицо? Он уклонился, с задержкой в треть секунды просчитывая, по какой именно траектории тот пролетит... Ещё треть секунды Z-37 потратил на то, чтобы оглянуться и удостовериться: его программы не ошибаются. Капитан Мэйбл уже падала навзничь, хватаясь за грудь, в пыль, в вездесущую пыль, такая маленькая и серебристая со своими седыми волосами на фоне тёмной землистой грязи. Bond не стал с ним драться, знал, что не выиграет. Судя по погасшим глазам, он перестал вести запись и побежал — прочь, быстро, очень быстро, наконец в полной мере проявив свою сущность.

Z-37 догнал его у озера и повалил в пыль. Та взметнулась хищным облаком, заслоняя обзор. Прочность костей у DEX выше, да и скорость реакции лучше, не говоря уже о навыках ведения боя. Z-37 скрутил Bond'а с такой лёгкостью, словно тот не оказывал сопротивления и не пытался нанести ему повреждений. Зафиксировав его конечности и усевшись сверху для надёжности, Z-37 кулаком пробил его черепную коробку и выхватил из образовавшейся раны процессор своего противника. Тот был величиной с грецкий орех, весь в крови и мозговом веществе, что сейчас обратилось попросту в кашу после его удара. Отряхнув руку от осколков костей, Z-37 встал. Землистого вида пыль, что поднялась в воздух из-за их с Bond'ом драки, теперь быстро оседала на тело, укрывая его будто пеплом. Несколько пылинок вились вокруг его кулака, сжимавшего процессор. Z-37, хоть и повредил свой кожный покров во время нанесения удара, держал все свои сосуды и капилляры пережатыми, не позволяя ни капли крови выбраться на поверхность.

Тело у его ног и не думало шевелиться. Почему? Потому что киборг, и пирамидам Джера он не по вкусу, или потому, что мозг Bond'а повреждён и не способен подчиниться колебаниям излучения?

Выйдя из боевого режима, Z-37 ощутил тишину. Мёртвую тишину. Каково было неизвестному киборгу с «Файербола-113» слышать только её? Зачем он уничтожил инфокристалл яхты и память чёрного ящика? Может быть, по приказу хозяина, а может, от одиночества? А может, у него тоже был этот странный синтез Гибульского, о котором говорила доктор Мидори, и киборг, оставшись в одиночестве, решил сбежать подальше от пирамид Джера, чтобы не достаться им? Вся планета — сплошной песок и пыль, пище взяться неоткуда. Тот киборг уже давно умер. И правды Z-37 никогда не узнает.

Но бесцельный побег — это не для него. У Z-37 есть дело, есть обязанности. У него есть хозяин.

Z-37 бегом направился обратно к кораблю. Он должен вернуться к Кристи. К своему единственному хозяину. И он ему расскажет всё. Кристи относился к нему не так, как другие. Он должен понять.

***  
— Что здесь творится?! Ты где был? Куда уходил? Разве я разрешал тебе покидать корабль? — кричал Тан Кристи, стоя посреди коридора сразу за шлюзом. Z-37 вытянул руку, продемонстрировав на раскрытой ладони процессор того, кто притворялся Питом Вторым, и доложил:

— Вражеский объект уничтожен.

— Какой ещё объект?! — голос Тана сорвался на визг. — Не подходи! Стой! — Z-37 послушно замер. — У меня что-то с памятью. — Тан схватился за голову. — Я здесь... Совсем один. И я не помню, как тут очутился, а ведь корабль я пилотировать не умею... Но зато я помню, что ты был со мной... Да, и в полёте... И здесь. А здесь — это где? Это ведь Джер... Я заявил дяде, что отправлюсь на Джер вместе с первой экспедицией Корпорации, и вот я здесь, но никого из команды и обслуживающего персонала... — его взгляд остро впился в Z-37. — Что ты знаешь?

— В моей памяти содержится вся необходимая информация, — ответил Z-37. Потом выдал ещё данные: — Также со списком команды можно ознакомиться через искин Шелл, если у вас есть мастер-пароль и право на пользование оборудованием Корпорации.

— Разумеется, есть... — раздражённо произнёс Тан Кристи. — Ведь я её владелец!! Шелл, кто капитан этого корабля и где он сейчас? — чуть дрогнувшим голосом задал он свой первый вопрос.

— Капитаном корабля является Мэйбл Роза, — ответила из динамиков Шелл. — Текущее местоположение неизвестно.

— Ага-а! — Тан Кристи обрадовался, но, скорее тому, что искин его слушается. — А кто пилот?

— Пилотом корабля является Питер Фёст. Текущее местоположение неизвестно.

Тан побледнел, но продолжил задавать вопросы:

— Местоположение кого-нибудь из членов команды известно?

— Ответ отрицательный, — мягко сообщила Шелл.

— А браслеты? — взгляд Тана Кристи упал на запястье, на котором был застёгнут ремешок комма. — Я помню, мне выдавали... Мне кто-то дал его. У них тоже есть такие браслеты были? Ты можешь запеленговать их?

— Коммуникаторы пилота Питера Фёста и второго пилота и навигатора Теренса Пи находятся в их каюте. Местоположение остальных коммуникаторов невозможно отследить, они находятся вне зоны действия корабельной связи. Местоположение Питера Фёста и Теренса Пи неизвестно, — предупредила Шелл следующий возможный вопрос.

Тан Кристи сник. Его взгляд уставился на Z-37.

— Кто твой хозяин? — уточнил он.

— Данное оборудование является собственностью Тана Кристи, — ответил Z-37.

— Ладно... Ладно, хорошо... Проходи. И шлюз... Шелл, закрой шлюз. Почему он, кстати, нараспашку стоял?

— Согласно приказу капитана Мэйбл Розы, створы шлюза были раскрыты для проветривания в связи с поломкой климат-контроля. Состав среды Джера был признан безвредным и пригодным для осуществления аэрации корабельного воздуха.

— Закрывай всё равно. Мне и без климат-контроля нормально, — Тан поёжился. — Куда они все подевались? Команда?

— Местоположение членов команды неизвестно.

— Что, прямо так вот взяли и ушли?

Шелл промолчала. И тогда сказал Z-37:

— Рекомендуется задействовать принудительную вентиляцию всех помещений во избежание пагубного воздействия микрочастиц почвы на человеческий организм.

Тан Кристи с тревогой потянул носом.

— Странно, аллергия пока не проявилась... Да блин! Только анафилактического шока мне тут не хватало! Шелл, включай вентиляцию! — под потолком на всём протяжении коридора загудело, а из щелей стенных панелей у пола потянуло обратной тягой сквозняка.

— Рекомендуется принять необходимые препараты, предупреждающие развитие аллергической реакции, — забеспокоился Z-37. При нём Тан Кристи никогда не пил блокаторы или антигистаминные, но это вовсе не означало, что человек их не принимал вовсе. Потерять его сейчас, последнего хозяина, показалось ему ужасной опасностью. — Рекомендуется пройти в медотсек, — с настойчивостью в голосе добавил Z-37.

Тан Кристи хмыкнул, но послушно пошёл. До медотсека они добрались вместе.

— А ты что за мной таскаешься? — обернувшись и подпрыгнув, нервно спросил Тан.

— Жду дальнейших распоряжений, — ответил Z-37 и вновь протянул на раскрытой ладони процессор того, кто выдавал себя за навигатора и второго пилота Теренса Пи.

— Это что за дрянь? — спросил Тан, раскрывая шкафчик с медикаментами и начиная рыться по полкам. Блокаторы аллергенов находились у Аико Мидори на третьей полке справа, но Тан, хмыкнув, отложил их в сторону и зарылся в шкаф с лекарствами поглубже. На его лице проступило любопытство.

— Процессор вражеского объекта линейки Bond также может содержать необходимую информацию. Рекомендуется использовать соответствующее оборудование для получения данных, — и Z-37 опустил процессор в специальное углубление считывателя, который располагался у стенда для киборгов на передней панели, попутно ощутив мимолётный всплеск отрицательных эмоций. Bond ни разу не стоял в этом стенде, тогда как доктор Мидори по каждому чиху постоянно заставляла Z-37 вставать туда и проводила диагностику его мозга.

— Да... Сейчас... — пробормотал Тан изменившимся голосом, даже не оборачиваясь. — Они оставили мне успокоительное... Надо же. Я смогу принять его и... Мне просто надо немного прийти в себя... Это для равновесия... Моё успокоительное... — он вытащил из дальнего отделения шкафа ампулу и пачку шприцов, перетянутых резиновой лентой. — Ты смотри-ка, один в один, — бормотал Тан, читая мелкие буквы под маркированной красным ампулой. — Мне такое давали после аварии, чтобы ничего не чувствовать... Да... Зэт, ты умеешь делать уколы? — взгляд Тана Кристи сделался голодным.

— Данная функция входит в пакет «Mary-плюс», вы можете установить загрузочный файл, выбрав из списка предлагаемых на сайте, совместимый с процессором устройства типа DEX, — сказал Z-37.

— Не умеешь. Тогда сам справлюсь. Иди на хрен, — руки Тана мелко затряслись, но он замер, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и вновь принялся распаковывать шприц.

— Пожалуйста, уточните приказ или переформулируйте, — сказал Z-37. Если игла проколет вену, не будет ли это сигналом для Джера? Не учует ли он новую человеческую кровь? Достаточно ли закрытого шлюза и принудительной вентиляции, чтобы за короткие пять минут избавить атмосферу корабля от всех инородных частиц? Процессор Z-37, обрабатывая информацию, не мог найти однозначного ответа на эти вопросы.

— Что? — Тан Кристи обернул пальцы рукавом своей куртки цветов Корпорации и отломил верхушку у ампулы с веществом, которое он называл «своим успокоительным».

— Уточните местоположение конечной точки предполагаемого маршрута «хрен», — выговорил Z-37.

Тан Кристи поглядел на него со злобой в глазах.

— Обязательно уточню. Я в тебя всё уточню. Вот сейчас только... — он опустил взгляд к ампуле.

— Рекомендуется принимать препараты перорально во избежание непоправимых воздействий агрессивной внешней среды, — сказал Z-37.

— Отвали, — злясь ещё сильнее, потребовал Тан. — Заткнись! — опередил он Z-37, когда тот вздумал уточнить, что именно ему приказывают отвалить и куда.

Тан Кристи дрожащими от излишнего напряжения пальцами набрал в шприц содержимое ампулы. Потом чертыхнулся и, чуть не уронив его, положил на стол и принялся расстёгивать куртку и закатывать манжет рубашки. Z-37 пришёл к выводу, что прободение вены, даже иглой настолько небольшого диаметра, может оказаться фатальным. Необходимо было изолировать хозяина от опасности. Спасти. Не допустить его смерти. Остальных он не смог спасти, не понимал, что они умирали, царапаясь и раня себя, но этого-то хозяина он сможет и должен спасти. Обезопасить не только от хищного Джера, лишающего памяти, но и от самого себя...

Взгляд Z-37 метнулся к криокапсуле. Потом к Тану Кристи, перетягивающему своё плечо жгутом. Счёт пошёл на секунды. Z-37 толкнул Тана Кристи раскрытой ладонью в грудь, заставив потерять равновесие, но упасть не дал, подхватил всплеснувшего руками человека под мышки и, приподняв над полом, понёс к противоположной стене. К криокапсуле с раскрытым колпаком.

— Стой, пусти! — закричал Тан с расширившимися от страха глазами. — Что ты творишь?

— Осуществляется спасательная деятельность, — ответил на вопрос Z-37.

— Нет! Стой! — кричал Тан, но спасение жизни хозяина стояло в приоритетных задачах. — Сволочь! Ты, сука! Умр...

Z-37 вовремя зажал рот Тана Кристи ладонью, не давая договорить последнее слово. Удерживая его голову на подголовнике ложемента капсулы, левой рукой Z-37 нажал на кнопку экстренной консервации, и створ капсулы начал опускаться. Тан Кристи тут же нажал на неё изнутри, не давая механизму сработать до конца. Его глаза были такими испуганными.

Z-37 убрал руку с его лица и нажал на створ капсулы, преодолевая несущественное сопротивление человеческого тела. Отжать створ у Тана Кристи так и не получилось. Его рот распахнулся, делая вдох и — выдох, тут же осевший кристаллами на прозрачном створе. Кристаллов оказалось слишком мало, они рассеялись по поверхности прозрачного створа ничуть не мешая видимости, и Z-37 прочёл последний приказ своего хозяина по губам.

В его глазах потемнело.

***

«Приступить к выполнению приказа. Да/Нет»

В командной строке на внутреннем экране мигали слова. Тело киборга, застывшего в полной неподвижности, в плену наноимплантатов, уже готовилось к выполнению последнего приказа единственного хозяина. Сердце перестало сокращаться, движение лёгочных мышц купировалось.

Сейчас работал лишь процессор DEX'а, выполняя последний анализ ситуации перед отключением.

«Исполнение непосредственно отданного приказа отклонено. Приоритет: выполнение действий по спасению объекта по имени Тан Кристи», — выдал процессор на внутреннем экране, закончив анализ, на который было потрачено семьдесят пять секунд. На семьдесят шестой секунде приказ «Умри» был отменён, и наноимплантаты прекратили блокировать работу органических систем киборга.

Z-37 сделал едва заметный вдох, насыщая свои лёгкие кислородом.

«Осуществляется поиск пакета "Пилот-плюс" во внутренних библиотеках корабля. Осуществляется поиск пакета "Навигатор-онлайн". Осуществляется загрузка и распаковка найденной информации. Осуществляется подготовка к установке...»

Строчки команд на внутреннем экране сменяли друг друга.


End file.
